New Relantions
by Mrcds
Summary: Después de que Draco escapa con Snape regresa a Hogwarts, pero Voldemort no esta contento con él y le tiende una trampa y al final el amor lo salva
1. Sorpresas

**Esta historia me costo mucho hacerla asi que porfa les guste o no ponga REVIEWS, **

**Esta historia esta dedicada a Nalu, Kim, Tigui, Claudia, Diana, Ivette, Ale asì que mucha leanla, aunque ya lo hayan hecho y Pongan REVIEW.**

**El primer capitulo es de introduccion y es despues del 6to. Libro, es como me gustaria que fuera el 7mo. y plis de veras sus Reviews me van a servir de mucho, por que es la primera historia que escribo.**

**I**

**Sorpresas**

El séptimo curso comenzó después de que todos aseguraban que el colegio iba a cerrar, muchos padres aun con miedo decidieron mandar a sus hijos a Hogwarts, sorprendentemente Dumbuldore se había salvado de morir a manos de Snape, los cual dejaba tranquilos a muchos pero si algo era cierto que ese ataque había debitado a un mas al anciano director, que desde hacía tiempo no era el mismo.

El 1 de Septiembre, como siempre, todo comenzó de nuevo, los chicos abordaron a las 11:00 de la mañana el expreso de Hogwarts, en el andén nueve y tres cuartos, Luego de despedirse de la familia Weasly, Ron y Hermione se dirigieron al vagón de los prefectos, mientras Harry acompañado de Ginny fueron en busca de un vagón vacío que pudieran ocupara junto con Neville y Luna, para su sorpresa Draco Malfoy, estaba de regreso, nadie pensó que lo volvería a ver, ya que era él quien tendría que haber acabado con Dumbledore, según los rumores que corrían por todo el colegio, Voldemort se había apiadado de él, por ser solo un niño, a muchos esto se les hacía extraño ya que perdonar no era algo que el-que-no-debe-ser-nombrado hiciera, algunos decían que había regresado para terminar lo que había empezado, pero en fin la verdad no sabía.

Luego de un largo viaje por el Expreso de Hogwarts, llegaron; como era costumbre los alumnos de primero cruzaron el lago, acompañados de Hagrid, y los demás abordaban los carruajes que los estaban esperando para trasladarlos al interior del castillo.

Todos los alumnos estaban ya en el Gran Comedor a la espera de que se presentara a los nuevos alumnos, La ceremonia de selección se llevo a cabo, después de que el sombrero seleccionador cantara la canción que había estado preparando.

_Soy el sombrero seleccionador_

_Entre sus cabezas, voy a buscar para_

_Poder sus cualidades enumerar_

_En una casa los tendré que colocar_

_Sus habilidades ahí van a desarrollar_

_A Slytherin van a ir, los que puedan demostrar_

_Que son valientes, astutos, podrían…_

_Ser malvados sin piedad,_

_Mucho poder, van a conseguir, pero_

_Si de corazón noble eres,_

_Sin duda te colocare donde debes estar_

_Gryffindor, es tu lugar _

_Valiente, caballeroso_

_Sin miedo a lo tenebroso_

_Pero si valoras mas pensar_

_Y no tirarte de lleno a lo dudoso_

_En Ravenclaw te van a aceptar_

_El conocimiento infinito y lo ingenioso_

_Ahí saben apreciar_

_Ahora, si eres bondadoso_

_En Hufflepuff, hallaras tu hogar_

_Con paciencia y trabajo duro _

_Vas a lograr, salir adelante y_

_Muy buenos amigos vas a conseguir_

_Pero al final, Todas las casas_

_Deben recordar que si quieren perdurar_

_Solo juntas lo van a lograr._

Luego de esto, la profesora McGonagall, comenzó a llamar a todos los estudiantes de primero, comenzando con Anders, Clayton, hasta llegar con el último Tucker, Ian. Y sin mas tiempo que perder los platos mágicamente aparecieron llenos de deliciosa comida, mientras cenaban, todos contaban acerca de lo que había hecho en vacaciones y comentaban lo que todos decían los diarios de Profeta acerca de el-que-no-debe-ser-nombrado. Cuando termino el banquete, los platos volvieron a vaciarse y Dumbuldore informo a los alumnos de los cambios había.

-Bienvenidos todos! Espero hayan disfrutado de un descanso agradable, como saben la Señora Pomfrey ha tenido que irse, entonces La Señorita Scarlett Stolz esta aquí para sustituirla... -Ella era una joven muy hermosa, alta y delgada; de tez blanca y el cabello, de un color castaño claro, le llegaba poco más de los hombros, esa noche lo llevaba sujeto hacia atrás y se podían observar sus penetrantes ojos verdes, los cuales dejaron embobados a muchos de los que estaban presentes…- también les quiero recordar a todos los alumnos, que esta prohibido el ingreso al bosque, y sin mas que decir, creo que ya pueden retirarse; todos los prefectos acompañaran a los alumnos de primero hacia sus respectivas casas! Buenas Noches!

Harry aprovecho que todos se estaban levantando, para acercarse a la mesa de Slytherin.

-Malfoy! Espera…

-Que quieres ahora? Potter.

-Solo quiero hablar contigo…solo quería…

-Acaso parece que me importara lo que tengas para decirme?

-Estoy tratando de arreglar las cosas…

-Piensas pedirme disculpas, Potter

-Eh…bueno…

-Deja de hacerme perder el tiempo, vete y no vuelvas a cruzarte en mi camino, ahórrate tus disculpas, o que ahora pretendes ser mi amigo-dijo mientras atrás de él Crabbe y Goyle se reían.

Ron se acercó a Harry, y tomándolo por el brazo le dijo:

-Que pretendías hacer? Te has vuelto loco?

- No, solo quería arreglar las cosas con él.

-Ya deja de culparte, hiciste lo que creíste mejor…

-Si pero…

-Pero nada, el casi te lanza una maldición imperdonable o lo olvidaste,… ahora cambiando de tema, viste a la nueva enfermera? Que te pareció? -Ron se ruborizó un poco.

-Nada fuera de lo normal.

-Que te pasa! Es hermosa y sus ojos…aaa!-Ron dio un suspiro.

-Hey! Concéntrate, tú ya tienes a Hermione, además tiene 20 años, no se va a fijar en un chico como tú, jajaja, creo…también que viene de Luxemburgo

-Como lo sabes?

-Hagrid me lo contó.

En ese momento entraron a la sala común de Gryffindor atravesando el retrato de la señora Gorda, todos se dirigían presurosos a sus habitaciones.

Cuando ya estaban en el cuarto Ron se fue a vestir, mientras tanto Harry estaba observando por la ventana, y vio que Malfoy salía del castillo acompañado por Dumbuldore, no le dio mucha importancia, aunque si le pareció un poco extraño. De pronto escuchó un extraño sonido en la puerta.

-Buenas Noches!

-Oh! Hermione eres tú, pasa Ron se esta cambiando -Oye Roro!... te buscan.

-Gracias, dime como has estado?

-Aparte de lo que paso con Malfoy muy bien.

-Hola, mi amor, como estas? Te he extrañado un montonononononon!-terció Ron mientras se acercaba y le daba un pequeño beso a Hermione.

-Yo también te extrañe por eso vine a verte, en el vagón de prefectos no hemos podido hablar.

Ya era tarde cuando Hermione se fue de la habitación, el tiempo se les fue volando mientras contaban todo lo que habían hecho en sus vacaciones, Harry y Ron se quedaron dormidos al instante en que se habían acostado en sus respectivas camas.

Al día siguiente cuando bajaron al Gran Comedor a desayunar, la profesora McGonagall les entregaba su horario de clases y todos se molestaron al ver que los jueves tendrían que compartir con Sytherin las clases de Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras.

Las clases comenzaron de lo más normal, solo que ahora debían prepararse para los Éxtasis, estos no serían fáciles. Desde el inicio los profesores les dejaron un montón de tareas, pero algo que mantenía a todos los estudiantes emocionados era que pronto se elegirían a los nuevos miembros de cada equipo de Quidditch, tan pronto Harry tuvo tiempo realizo las pruebas para el equipo de Gryffindor, en el estaba: Demelza, Ron y Ginny Weasley, Katie Bell, Jimmy Peakes y Ritchie Coote, la cercanía del primer partido tenía a todos un tanto preocupados, Harry también estaba un poco nervioso porque en los entrenamientos no les iba muy bien, ya que los de Slytherin acudían a ver los entrenamientos del equipo de Gryffindor y comenzaban a molestarlos o a tirarles hechizos y siempre resultaba uno de Gryffindor lastimado y tenían que ir la enfermería, Ritchie y Jimmy disfrutaban poder ir, ya que les gustaba la Srita. Stolz, pero a Harry le preocupaba porque si alguno se lastimaba gravemente tendría que reemplazarlo para el partido.

Pero no todo era color de rosa, en la primera clase de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras se llevaron una gran sorpresa ya que el profesor seguía siendo Snape y después de todo lo que había pasado, pensaron que ya no seguiría dando clase, al parecer después de todo lo que había ocurrido, Dumbledore seguía confiando en Snape, lo cual extrañaba a todos los que sabían que el había intentado matar al director el curso pasado, nadie había visto al profesor antes, ni siquiera en el banquete de bienvenida, pero eso no era lo mas molesto, y es que como siempre el profesor Snape favorecía solo a Slytherin y buscaba formas de molestar a todos los de Gryffindor, en especial a Harry.

Del resto de las cosas nadie podía quejarse, el tiempo iba pasando ya tenían poco mas de un mes de estar de regreso en Hogwarts, estaban cargados de tareas, lo cual no era muy bueno, pero la temporada de Quidditch estaba cerca, al igual que la primera excursión a Hogsmeade; otra cosa que también era buena, pero no para todos era que Harry, Hermione y Ron no se encontraban, todavía, en medio de ningún problema, lo cual era muy extraño.


	2. Las Averiguaciones

**II**

**Las Averiguaciones**

Una noche Hermione fue a buscar a Ron a su cuarto pero no había nadie, así que decidió esperar, cuando se acerco a la ventana, para distraerse un rato, vio a Malfoy, en ese instante entro Ron.

-Hola, cielo! Como estas?-dijo mientras se acercaba y la besaba.

-Hola, te estaba esperando, y me acerqué a la ventana para ver y he visto que Malfoy estaba saliendo, eso es muy extraño, No crees?

-Yo lo he visto un par de veces a esta misma hora, siempre que sale, algunas veces va acompañado de Dumbuldore –Dijo Harry cuando entró al cuarto.

-Pero, yo sabía que Draco ya no era prefecto, creí que ese puesto se lo habían dado a Zabini, no tiene excusa para andar afuera a estas horas.

-Ya deja de hablar de él que me voy a poner celoso –terció Ron abrazando a Hermione por la cintura-Porque te preocupa tanto?

-Porque en todo lo relacionado con él, nunca hay nada bueno, no recuerdan la última vez que actuó de modo extraño, casi acaba matando a Dumbledore.

-En eso tiene razón Hermione-respondió Harry.

-Ya los dos, dejen de pensar en eso!, ven mi vida vamos a caminar por ahí los dos solitos.

-Pero y si Peeves nos atrapa?, recuerda lo que paso antes, no quiero tener que estar castigada otra vez.

-No te preocupes! Adiós Harry, te veo mas noche, - Ron mientras sacaba a Hermione jalándola de la mano.

-Cuídense, par de tortolos -les gritó Harry mientras se acomodaba para dormir, se puso a pensar en Draco, de verdad era extraño que saliera todas las noches y a la misma hora,-No puede ser nada malo, Dumbledore va con él –pensó para si, pero que mas daba al final de cuentas lo que hiciera Malfoy a Harry lo tenía sin cuidado.

Hermione, al contrario, no se dejaba engañar fácilmente, decidió seguir a Malfoy, par ver a donde se dirigía, la primera noche vio que iba a la enfermería, pero para asegurarse de que eso era lo que hacia todas los días, decidió seguirlo unas tres veces más, para estar realmente segura de lo que pasaba; al tercer día cuando lo iba siguiendo Malfoy tomo un camino diferente dio la vuelta en la esquina y cuando Hermione dio la vuelta pocos segundos después, vio que Draco estaba parado frente a ella cuando se quiso dar la vuelta para escapar no pudo, porque Goyle estaba atrás de ella, no tenía escapatoria, lo que había sucedido era que un día Goyle se había olvidado de decirle algo importante a Draco por eso lo había ido a buscar, para su sorpresa vio que Hermione lo seguía e inmediatamente se lo contó a su amigo.

-Vaya, vaya! Veo que Goyle tenía razón, QUE TE PASA? –grito Draco con un tono enfadado.

-Nada…

-Como que nada, acaso persigues a la gente por hobbie, yo no lo creo, dime porque me sigues? –dijo todavía mas molesto. Se acerco y metió la mano en su túnica, para quitarle la varita en caso de que ella, intentara usarla.

-Para que lo sepas no eres el centro del mundo…y ahora déjame ir o voy a gritar.

-Cállate! Goyle tápale la boca mientras yo "TRATO" de razonar con ella. Responde! Por que has decidido convertirte en mi sombra?

-Ah…si yo te vi. –dijo Goyle.

-Goyle, quítale la mano de la boca, no ves que no dejas que responda a mi pregunta.

-Yo no se nada, ya suéltenme.

-Mira, Granger, te lo advierto si no me dejas en paz, te vas a arrepentir.

-QUE? Que es lo que le va a pasar? –dijo Ron, que cuando vio por la ventana lo que sucedía bajo corriendo.

-No te metas en esto Weasly! –grito Draco, sus maravillosos ojos grises ahora estaban color fuego no podía contener su enojo.

-Déjala en paz!

-Ron, por favor!-mascullo Hermione asustada, tenía miedo de que Goyle o Draco lo fueran a lastimar.

-Si es mejor que le hagas caso a tu noviecita, lárgate!

-Mmm…si has lo que Malfoy dice –dijo Goyle

En ese momento Ron no se pudo contener, no iba a permitir que algo le pasara a Hermione, no se sabe de donde pero mágicamente saco fuerzas y dejo ir puñetazo en la cara de Goyle que se reía al verlo, de un solo se quedo tirado en el piso, Draco por supuesto se dio la vuelta y se marchó, mientras gritaba su amenaza una distancia prudente par evitar Ron intentara pegarle.

-Que sea la última vez Granger y tú también Weasly!

-Oye! Espérame-Goyle se levantaba del piso y corría tratando de alcanzar a Malfoy.

-Idiotas! –Grito –este bien? –dijo Ron mientras se acercaba a ver que Hermione estuviera bien.

-Si gracias, pero sino me hubiera quitado mi varita, yo misma me habría librado de él. Te amo!, lo sabes –dijo Hermione rodeando con los brazos el cuello de su amado.

-Bueno, como te ayude, creo que merezco una recompensa –se acerco y la beso –Nunca voy a dejar que algo malo te pase –dijo mientras comenzaban a caminar de regreso.

Al día siguiente, cuando estaban en el Gran Comedor desayunando, le contaron a Harry lo que había pasado y el les dijo que los iba a ayudar a averiguar que pasaba, Hermione tenía razón algo extraño estaba haciendo Malfoy, la ultima vez que este tenía algo entre manos, el director estuvo a punto de morir, ahora tenían que evitar algo así pasara de nuevo.

En el entrenamiento de Quidditch de Gryffindor, Draco que estaba más molesto que nunca con Ron y no perdió la oportunidad de poder vengarse, lo que hizo fue tirarlo de la escoba, desde casi 6 metros de alto, Ron cayo estrepitosamente sobre su brazo izquierdo, pero Harry al ver que estaba cayendo, lanzo el hechizo de _caesi comudos, _para evitar que el impacto al caer fuera demasiado fuerte, a pesar de esto tuvo que ir a la enfermería para que lo revisarán, aparentemente se había fracturado el brazo, Harry pensó que si la señora Pomfrey estuviera allí, habría curado a Ron en un abrir y cerrar de ojos.

Harry acompaño a Ron a la enfermería, Hermione también fue, no quería dejar solo a Ron con la enfermera, además no confiaba en Harry para cuidarlo, cuando llegaron, la Srita. Stolz estaba ocupada y tuvieron que esperar un momento, pero no pudieron evitar escuchar su conversación, ya que decía que necesitaba que el enviaran unas plantas llamadas _recunstrictor_ y _dictamo_, esta última Harry sabía que la había escuchado anteriormente, esto les pareció extraño, cuando termino de hablar, atendió a Ron, para sorpresa de los tres la srita. Stolz curo a Ron igual a como lo hubiera hecho la sra. Pomfrey, después de que la enfermera se cerciorara de que Ron estaba en perfectas condiciones y que no tuviera otro golpe, se pudieron marchar.

En cuanto llegaron a la sala común Harry y Hermione fueron a hablar con Neville, para ver si el conocía las plantas, que escucharon, pedía la enfermera.

-Hey Neville!

-Que pasa Harry!

-Necesito hacerte una pregunta, pero necesito tu discreción.

-Solo si no es para meternos a todos en problemas… te ayudo.

-No te preocupes, solo queremos que nos digas si conoces una planta que se llama _recunstrictor_, creo? –dijo Hermione

-Si, y otra que se llama _dictamo_. –terció Harry

-Mmm…las he oído mencionar, pero no estoy seguro de para que sirven, encuéntrenme como en una hora aquí mismo y se los digo.

-Esta bien, Gracias!

Mas tarde Ron y Harry bajaron, de sus habitaciones para ver si Neville ya había regresado con la información que necesitaba, Hermione no había podido bajar por que tenía una información que sacar de la biblioteca para un trabajo de Aritmancia. Neville ya los estaba esperando con un gran libro en la mano.

-Lo tienes?- pregunto Ron

-Si, aquí-Neville les mostró el que tenía en las manos –Lee aquí.

-Haber déjame ver!-Harry lo tomó en sus manos.

-Lo curioso de la _recunstrictor_ es que sirve para regenerar tejidos, pero no es común y la cosecha se hace solo 1 vez cada 2 años, es traída desde Bulgaria, es muy cara solo alguien con mucho dinero lo puede conseguir, y el dictamo es para quitar las cicatrices hechas por algún conjuro, asi como el _Sectumsempra._ –Neville se sentía importante, dándoles esta información.

-Sabes lo que eso significa-dijo Ron observando a Harry.

-Que sucede?- Neville comenzaba a arrepintiéndose de haberlos ayudado, sospechaba que nada bueno estaba por sucedes.

-Si, vamos Ron debemos decírselo a Hermione, Gracias por tu ayuda Neville.

Fueron inmediatamente a la biblioteca a contarle a Hermione.

-Sabes lo que eso significa? Es la misma planta que Snape le dijo a Draco que usara el día que le lancé el Sectumsempra.

-Eso significa, que las plantas deben ser para Malfoy, por eso debe ir a la enfermería todas las noches. –Hermione cerró el libro que tenía enfrente de un solo golpe y la señora Prince, se había acercado para ver que había sido ese ruido. –Ahora lo comprendo todo

-Todavía no estamos muy seguros de que sea para el, pero Harry y yo iremos a averiguar que sucede.

-Como lo van a hacer?

-Ya lo sabrás Hermione, no te preocupes, vamos Ron, no debemos perder tiempo.

Ellos ya tenían un plan, habían decidido ir a la enfermería a investigar, tal vez ahí podrían encontrar alguna información que les fuera útil.

-Apresúrate Ron, tenemos que ir y regresar antes de que Malfoy llegue.

Corrieron a la enfermería, cuando llegaron Ron comenzó a quejarse, del dolor, y la enfermera asustada salió a ver que sucedía.

-AY!...Aaaaaaay!, me duele me voy a morir, ME DUELE!

-Que pasa? Que tienes?-dijo la enfermera cuando oyó sus gritos.

-No sé me duele todo...-mientras Ron entretenía a la Srita. Stolz Harry entró a la enfermería a ver si encontraba algo.

-Pero, Que es todo?

-Todo, me duele todo!!..

-Como es eso posible, te revisé en la tarde, y no tenías nada…-dijo Scarlett, extrañada –entremos, así te puedo revisar de nuevo.

-NOO!

-Que sucede?

-Eh..No, no puedo entrar , Aaaay! Me duele no puedo moverme, debe ser un golpe que no había sentido antes.

-Bueno entonces espera aquí, iré a traer mi varita.

-No!, no me dejes solo, me duele, me voy a morir! Aaaaaaay!

-Ya basta, no te vas a morir, espera… -recorrió la pasillo con la vista. –y tu amiguito?, el de lentes, que vino contigo, donde está?, no lo veo.

-Aaaay! –Gritó Ron tratando de que Harry lo escuchara.

-Puedes dejar de quejarte –dijo la enfermera empezando a molestarse.

-Es que me duele mucho, aquí mira!

-Donde? –cuando se acercó a ver Harry aprovecho para salir.

-Aaaay!... ESPERA!

-Que? –dijo Scarlett dando un brinco del susto.

-Por Merlín!... ya no me duele.

-Que acaso estas loco?, que te pasa?, será mejor que te revise, estas peor de lo que imagine.

-No, no ya estoy mejor créeme, creo que debo irme-dijo Ron levantándose.

-Y tu, donde te habías metido?-dijo la enfermera viendo a Harry, que ya había regresado.

-AH! Es que ya no soportaba los gritos de Ron así que fui a dar una vuelta,…mmm…si ya esta bien, creo que mejor nos vamos.

-Ah! No de que aquí no se va nadie, hasta que lo revise.

-No se preocupe, ya me siento mejor y si me duele algo otra vez regreso. –Ron se levantaba del suelo con ayuda de Harry y la enfermera los observaba atónita, no acababa de entender lo que había pasado.

Cuando ya se habían alejado lo suficiente observaron que Malfoy entraba a la enfermería. Luego apresuraron el paso de regreso, en la sala común Hermione ya los estaba esperando.

-Ya regresaron, estaba preocupada, encontraron algo?

-La verdad, es que no mucho –dijo Harry mientras les mostraba una hoja que había conseguido.

-Aquí dice que realizaron un pedido hace pocos días, pero parece que todavía no llega –terció Ron leyendo la hoja.

-Pero no dice a nombre de quien es el pedido? –preguntó Hermione

-Debe decir…si aquí esta…es a nombre de… Lucius Malfoy –respondió finalmente Harry –lo que nos confirma que es para Draco, pero para que la quiere?

-Eso es lo que tenemos que averiguar, pero… no dijiste que Snape le dijo que la tomara, el día que le lanzaste el Sectumsempra? –dijo Hermione

-Si asi fue, pero…

-No ves, Snape tiene las respuestas que necesitamos.

-Pero, Cariño, que piensas hacer?, Snape no nos va a decir.

-Ron, tiene razón Hermione como harás para conseguir la información.

-Todavía no estoy segura –Hermione se levanto de su asiento y se dirigió a la escalinata que llevaba a su habitación. –Buenas noche chicos los veo mañana!


End file.
